


ot7 - live in a pretend world

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [28]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: infinite ot7 body switch</p>
            </blockquote>





	ot7 - live in a pretend world

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote something longer bUT IT GOT DELETED.

That morning Howon wakes up facing Sunggyu, who in turn screams upon the discovery. Sungjong is staring blankly at a wall and Dongwoo is giving death glares to Sunggyu who won’t stop panicking. Myungsoo seems to be his usual self, laughing hysterically aside from the fact that he doesn’t seem to know what to do with his body. 

They’re all arguing in what Howon discovers is Woohyun’s room (he also discovers that he _is_ Woohyun and did they switch souls or something because that can’t be right, Howon doesn’t have a—) before Sunggyu is back to screeching and they all rush to the kitchen to find Sungyeol and Howon (his body at least) sprawled on the tiled floor making out.

(Later on when they all get back into their real bodies, Howon has the distinct taste of Sungyeol in his mouth but he keeps that to himself.)

**Author's Note:**

> body switches:  
> hoya >>> woohyun  
> woohyun >>> hoya  
> sungyeol >>> sunggyu  
> sunggyu >>> dongwoo  
> dongwoo >>> myungsoo  
> myungsoo >>> sungjong  
> sungjong >>> sungyeol
> 
> there's slight hojong/wooyeol which is wHY THE MAKING OUT HAPPENED BCUS THEY WERE UNAWARE OF THE BODY SWITCH. aka sungjong in sungyeol's body seeing hoya and going to kiss him while woohyun is actually in hoya's body going to kiss sungyeol ;u; it's confusing i hate myself
> 
> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
